1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a baby lift, carrier and combination pad assembly to be used with a small infant wherein the assembly is capable of allowing transportation of the infant and otherwise facilitate the handling or transfer of an infant from one location to another while at the same time having operative features of a bunting, mattress, lap, crib or like pad wherein transfer is not required and wherein support and cushioning of the infant on a horizontal surface is desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In modern times, numerous products have been developed for the purpose of facilitating the handling and care of very young infants. Such developed products include carriers designed to transport or transfer small infants from one location to another. The majority of such prior art carriers or travelling assemblies are primarily used for the transporting of infants over what may be considered long distances. This eliminates the need to constantly hold or carry the infant. Such devices vary in design from structures including handles for carrying the infant in a "luggage" type fashion. Other prior art devices includes slings, pouches and knap sack like structures for supporting the infant on the shoulders or back of the person supporting the infant.
Specific prior art structures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,462,897 and 3,096,917.
While the structures disclosed in the above noted patent are functional and certainly operable for the applications indicated they may be considered to lack in versatility by not being readily adaptable for other functions than carrying or supporting the infant for transportation.
Accordingly, there is an obvious need in this area for an assembly which may be used to transfer or carry an infant while at the same time be specifically structured to cushion the infant and be oriented so as to be utilized as a pad for the support of the infant on a mattress, crib, etc. In addition, the assembly should be structured to adequately cover or encase the infant for the purpose of protecting him from the cold or other undesirable elements and thereby provide adequate comfort to the infant to allow the assembly to be used as a sleeping garment or structure.